Two Girls,One Brush?
by xxDesireableHeartxx
Summary: I'm pretty sure the title says it all. This was going to be a One Shot, but I decided to add another chapter just to see how far I want it to go. Enjoy and feedback!
1. Chapter 1

**!DISCLAIMER!; I do NOT own Hannah Montana or any of its characters. They all belong to Disney. I just borrow them for your reading pleasure ;-)**

It was after Hannah Montana's largest California concert to date and everyone was excited beyond words. Miley,Lily, and Oliver had spent most of the evening hitting Hollywood's hottest after parties to celebrate but finally they decided to call it a night since they did they have a curfew. Oliver went home and Lily was to spend the night at Miley's place.

Miley had gone upstairs to unwind and possibly take a quick shower while Lily and Jackson watched The E Channel and every other celeb gossip show on at that moment.

Miley had just gotten out of the shower and was trying to brush through her crazy, messy hair. She was having a little trouble with the back of her head since her hair was starting to get longer and longer and finally got frustrated enough to ask for help. She cracked open the bathroom's door and shouted out towards the stairs. "Lily! Can you come up here for a second?!" With half chewed popcorn in her mouth Lily quickly replied, "Can you wait a minute? I'm watching us on ET and my hair looks so cool!"

Miley growled outloud and rolled her eyes before shouting back, "Lily!!"

Lily took a swig of her Coke before standing up from the couch and stomping her feet towards the steps. "Jeez! I'm coming, I'm coming!" Miley just shook her head and walked back in front of the mirror as she waited for Lily to walk in. Lily shuffled her feet as she walked into the relatively large bathroom and shut the door behind her. "Here I am, princess" She said sarcastically before her voice faded at the sight of Miley in nothing but a towel. Her body was still dripping from the shower and Lily had always secretly fantasized about how Miley would look nude and wet. "Umm..." She stuttered out. "..You needed something?" Miley looked back at her with her black brush in her hand nodded. "Yeah, I need help with my freakishly long hair. Mind brushing it some for me?" Lily nodded as she walked towards Miley and took the brush from her hand. Gently and carefully, she brushed Miley's hair as Miley watched her in the mirror.

After about five minutes of tussling through Miley's hair, Lily was finished. "Alright all done", she said cheerfully. And as she lowered the brush down it accidentally got caught Miley's towel, resulting in the towel falling to the floor. Miley gasped and covered her B-cup, perky breasts and Lily just stood there in awe of the amazing body standing before her. Miley noticed the lust sitting deep within her eye and it actually…turned her on.

Her hands dropped down to her side so that her breasts were fully exposed and she turned towards the mirror, leaving Lily to bask in her beauty. Lily slowly began to walk towards her , the brush still firmly held in her hand, and reached out to touch the soft, slightly wet skin on Miley's back. Chills were sent running up Miley's spine as she felt her tender touch and a moan was released from her mouth. Lily couldn't help but smile as she heard Miley's sweet moan, then wrapped her arms around her nude waist. She kissed her shoulder softly as her hands made their way up her young firm body, straight to her soft breasts. Miley's nipples almost immediately became hard and the sudden contact and Lily's fingers squeezing them playfully.

She had had sex before with Jake Ryan, but no one had ever touched her as gentle as Lily had. Then suddenly Miley felt something hard touch her pussy. She looked down to see that Lily had placed her brush directly over her pussy. "Spread your legs…" Lily whispered out softly. Miley did as she was told and slightly spread her legs for Lily to gain even more access to her pussy and she closed her eyes tight as she felt the backside of the brush rub against her hard clitoris. "Ooh" She moaned out softly as her body stiffened up at the feelings that was rushing throughout it. "More Lily..more" Lily paused what she was doing then turned the brush so that the handle was pointing up then gently slid the handle into Miley's slick pussy. Rapidly, Lily moved the brush in and out of Miley's pussy; fucking her relentlessly. Miley snaked her hand down her body slowly and rubbed her rock hard clit to the increase the amazing feelings that were being given to her. She leaned her body back on Lily's as she got more and more into it and Lily's tongue seductively licked and twirled across her neck as she pounded Miley with the brush.

Suddenly Miley took one deep breath in and held it for a couple of seconds. Her body erupted and cum oozed out onto the brush. Shortly after Lily slid the brush out of wet pussy and licked and sucked at it, taking in the musky sweet smell of Miley's cum. Miley leaned forward onto the counter, completely drained and out of breath and took in a quick gasp as she felt Lily's fingers begin to rub at her entrance. "My turn…" Lily purred out softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**It is kind of short, but I'm sure you will enjoy it ;-)**

_Miley leaned forward onto the counter, completely drained and out of breath and took in a quick gasp as she felt Lily's fingers begin to rub at her entrance. "My turn…" Lily purred out softly._

Miley let out a long moan as Lily teased her pussy slowly, making Miley get turned on once again. Thankfully, Miley's stamina was pretty strong and she could easily go up for round two very quick. Miley slowly stood straight up and turned around to face Lily who now had small beads of sweat on her face from all of the excitement. Miley ran her fingers through Lily's straight blonde hair before leaning in close to her for a long passionate kiss. Lily's hand's reached around to Miley's ass and gripped onto her ass cheeks roughly and began to knead at the soft meat. Miley moaned into their kiss before pulling away from it and latching her soft lips onto Lily's neck gently. Her hands wondered down to the buttons on Lily's jeans and quickly unbuttoned hem and slid one hand down into her panties. Before Miley's hand reached Lily's pussy, she could feel the heat radiating from it already. Her index finger made its way to the wet folds covering and pussy and toyed with them for a moment before sliding between them and vigorously rubbing at her clitoris. Lily moaned out in pleasure at the feel of Miley's fingering playing with her and started ridding herself of her shirt and bra. Miley's eyes widened at the sight of Lily's perky smooth-skinned breasts and she hungrily took one of the breasts into her mouth.

She eagerly sucked upon the small but luscious tit as she slid two more fingers into Lily's pussy. In the back of her mind she knew she had to fuck her out of her mind and give her the same pleasure that Lily had given her, or better. She pulled down her jeans, along with her underwear and stayed down on her knees for easy to access to her pussy. She took ahold of one of Lily's legs and smiled up to her. "Put it over my shoulder" Lily did as she was told and placed it over Miley's shoulder then watched as Miley's tongue twirled around her hardened clit. Miley slid two of her fingers into Lily as her tongue licked and teased at her. In return, Lily gripped onto her own breasts and tugged at her nipples quickly. Miley slid her fingers out of Lily's warm opening and placed her mouth on her entire pussy, eagerly and quickly sucking at the delicious cum at was beginning to ooze out of her. "Yes…" Lily whispered out as Miley pulled away from her pussy and cum dripped from her mouth. Miley pulled Lily down to the floor with her and forced back into another passionate kiss so that Lily could taste herself. Miley pushed her down onto the hard cold tile floor beneath them and climbed onto Lily as they still kissed. She sat up and began to rub her pussy against Lily's slowly. Lily reached up to Miley's chest and gave her nipples a hard squeeze as she came right on Miley's pussy and as Miley did the same to her. After they both came in unison, Miley fell forward onto Lily and rested briefly on her chest. "Mmm, that was amazing..." Lily smiled in agreement and closed her eyes as she thought about the bliss that was just given to her.


End file.
